


He's Mine

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Cas and Dean are boyfriends, but Dean has taken a sudden interest in Benny Lafitte lately. Will Cas go along with this or will he assert his presence in Dean's life? When Dean is surprised by Cas' actions one night, will it change their relationship for better... or worse?





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was inspired by the Gay Sex Positions Guide. The specific gif can be found here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/cf31718802cb2c8266278515fc74dcd6/tumblr_p7219v2UT61wa7h8bo1_400.gif

Dean and Cas were lounging naked in bed one evening, with Cas laying against the headboard and catching up on the latest news articles. Dean was lying face down towards the end of the bed, supposedly watching whatever Western movie was currently on.

A couple of minutes later, Cas heard the familiar sound of Dean texting on his phone. Cas leaned over Dean, asking “Whatcha doing?”

“Talking to Benny.”

“Oh? I’m not as interesting? You’re suddenly bored with me? Well, let’s change that!”

Cas climbed onto his knees and hauled Dean’s lower half up the bed.

“Cas, what are you – ahhh!”

Dean felt himself being assaulted by Cas’ mouth, opening him up at an increasingly fast rate. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with the latest flick of Cas’ tongue, but suddenly the sensations stopped.

Cas lifted his head and said, “Call him.”

Feeling a bit disoriented with whiplash, Dean unintelligently mumbled a “huh?”

“Skype Benny. I’m sure he’d like to see this.”

“What? Cas, no.”

“Do it, Dean. Now.” he said, raising his dom!eyebrow and leaving no room for discussion.

Dean pressed the call button and Benny’s face lit up the screen.

“Hey brother! This is a surprise. What are you up to?”

“Oh, nothing much. Cas here is eating me out and was wondering if you’d like to watch. Say hi, Cas.”

Dean turned the camera towards his boyfriend, but all Benny could see was a hand haphazardly waving to him as his face was currently busy elsewhere.

Benny groaned.

“Man, I was half-hard just thinking about you earlier. Are you trying to kill me?”

Dean wanted to laugh, but it came out as a grunt thanks to Cas re-starting his ministrations.

“Sounds like I better get caught up – fast!”

Benny dropped his phone and pulled off his belt with a snap. He nearly ripped open his jeans in haste, pulling out his big, thick cock that was already leaking. From this angle, the screen gave a close-up of his dick and balls as if Dean was right next to them.

Stroking his cock, Benny moaned: “Ahh, Dean. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. I’ve imagined that beautiful mouth around me more times than I care to admit. Sucking me deep, tonguing my slit, taking my balls in your mouth one by one…ungh, yes!”

While Cas was driving deep into Dean, he massaged his ass. Upon hearing Benny’s fantasy, though, Cas slapped Dean, hard – causing a breathy yelp to escape his lips. Cas wrapped one arm around Dean to hold him up, while he gave Dean a hand job with the other. Dean knew he would have bruises on his hips tomorrow.

Cas teased Dean’s exposed hole by breathing on it and sliding his dick up and down his crack. Dean could barely keep his eyes open, thanks to the onslaught of pleasure. What had gotten into Cas? Not looking a gift-horse in the mouth, Dean reached back and stilled Cas’ movements.

Looking up at him, Dean said “I need you. Now.”

Benny’s voice could be heard in the background: “Fuck, say that again! Are you close, brother? I don’t want to do this without you.”

Cas squirted the cold lube into Dean’s ass, causing him to hiss.

“My turn,” Cas growled.

He took his time pushing into Dean, but once he was buried deep, Cas took no mercy and started thrusting at a punishing pace. After crying out more than once, Dean found his mouth covered by Cas’ hand.

He whispered in his ear: “Don’t make a sound. Now, come for me, Dean.”

Cas dropped his hand and moved it to Dean’s jaw, turning him so they could look at each other. Benny roared through his orgasm somewhere in the distance, but Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care. He only had eyes for Cas. With one final thrust at his prostate, Dean came. He choked on a sob, gasping for air. Nothing could have prepared him for that.

Benny blew out a laugh. “Fuck, brother. That was hot as hell. Remind me to return the favor and call you up next time I’m horny!”

Cas pulled out of Dean. Dean could feel the sticky come leaking down his crack, thighs, balls, and penis. _So much for taking a moment to enjoy this_ , he thought.

Cas popped his head over Dean’s shoulder. He waved to the man on the screen and said, “Bye, Benny.”

Cas closed the video chat and threw the phone down on the bed. Rolling Dean over to face him, Cas thoroughly kissed him for what seemed like hours.

When they finally came up for air, Cas said to Dean: “You’re mine, Dean Winchester. All mine. As much as Benny enjoyed himself, he’s probably going to start feeling regret in 3…2…1. Because although he was able to imagine tonight being only with you, he doesn’t get to share the afterglow. He doesn’t get to take you to bed and wake up with you in the morning.”

“So what, Cas? You did all of this to teach him a lesson, is that it?” Dean started to sit up, feeling annoyed.

“No, not at all. I enjoyed myself tonight and I hope you did too. Whenever you start to feel bored or neglected in our relationship, don’t hesitate to tell me. I will never deny you, Dean. But I hope you know that while Benny may be a good catch for someone, he’s still out looking for the next quick fuck to satisfy an urge. We aren’t. What we have goes deeper than that.”

Cas tucked a stray hair behind Dean’s ear.

Dean said softly: “I love you, Cas. That won’t ever change, and I won’t let someone come between us again.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

The two men cleaned up and got ready for bed. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and fell asleep holding Dean’s penis – just for good measure.

Dean’s last thought before sleep overtook him was that _jealous and possessive Cas was HOT! Maybe he could experiment with that in the future…. with Cas’ consent, that is._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by The Shirelles.  
> This was just a one-time thing with Benny. Destiel is endgame - always has been, always will be. :)


End file.
